


Catching Time

by jaylie12



Series: Catching Time [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Staine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22443775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylie12/pseuds/jaylie12
Summary: A first date.  (Originally written in 2012.)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Steve Rogers
Series: Catching Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615039
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to Nerdgirlproblems for being the first of our tiny band of Staine groupies to post here all those years ago.

Dinner had gone well. Their first date. Conversation was easy, though Blaine found himself more than once rambling on about his music or school only to stop abruptly when he realized Steve was staring at him, eyes dancing and lips hinting at a smile. Blaine felt the blush rise at those times, and he would look down at the table with embarrassment. But then Steve would slide his finger under Blaine's chin and their eyes would meet--Blaine's so open and clearly adoring; Steve's more reserved but no less smitten. Steve would smile and Blaine would huff out a laugh, tamping down the urge to grab Steve's hand and never let go.

Steve insisted on walking Blaine home, despite Blaine's protests that they lived in opposite directions. So, they walked along the darkened streets in companionable silence. Blaine's apartment was close, and when they stopped at the top of the front steps, Blaine was the first to speak."I had a great time."

"Me too."

Blaine smiled shyly before stepping close. Steve watched Blaine's smile fade, held his breath as Blaine's fingers wrapped around his arm. Blaine stretched up, going to the balls of his feet, and pressed his lips gently against Steve's. Before Blaine could retreat, Steve was gripping his waist and tugging him closer. Blaine felt his weight tilt and his other hand landed on a shoulder, where he gripped the hard muscle there to ground him. Lips slid against each other more firmly. Blaine swiped his tongue along Steve's lower lip, and with a sigh, Steve opened his mouth. Tongues explored and caressed, eliciting quiet moans.

Blaine kept his tight hold on Steve's arms when they finally parted, the stoop barely under his toes and the world tilting in his periphery. The night was quiet save for their ragged breathing.

When Steve loosened his hold around Blaine's waist moments later, Blaine found his footing.

"Stay," Blaine said quietly, still breathless, still holding on.

Steve blinked and looked away.

"It's our first date," Steve pointed out needlessly.

"And it's the 21st century," Blaine countered gently, encouraged by the fact that Steve hadn't retreated, hadn't removed his hands that were settled so warm against Blaine's hips. Blaine reached back up, this time sliding his arms around Steve's neck and pulling him down to meet him. Their second kiss deepened quickly, and Steve moaned wantonly as Blaine swirled his tongue around his. Blaine's pulse raced when Steve pressed them closer together, pressed his fingers into the curves just above his ass. Blaine smiled when he pulled away, hearing Steve's petulant whine as his lips followed Blaine's.

"Stay," Blaine repeated, lips brushing against Steve's cheek. Steve's breathing hitched as Blaine trailed barely there kisses across his jaw. "Stay," he whispered against Steve's ear.

Steve sighed, dropping his head to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran soothing hands over his back and neck, slid fingers into his hair.

"You're making it hard to be a gentleman," came Steve's muffled complaint.

"Who says I want you to be a gentleman?" Blaine replied amusedly. Steve lifted his head, his normally blue eyes shadowed and his lips reddened. Blaine took a deep breath and stepped back, sliding his hand to Steve's. Despite the size difference, their fingers slotted together easily. Blaine smiled as he watched their fingers twine, squeezing briefly before turning to the door.

Blaine pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, fumbling with the knob one-handed as he refused to let go of Steve. But Steve was there, pushing the door open and holding it as they slid into the dim hallway. They made their way up two flights of stairs and through another locked door in silence, all the while holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s unsure. Blaine’s kind of fiesty. Blaine just might be exactly what Steve needs.

Steve sat hunched at the bar, idly running his finger along the rim of his glass. Things had been quiet lately–he spent most of his days at Stark Tower working with Bruce on his latest research, but he had so much to learn and, though Bruce often praised him, he had never been the academic type. Tony would drop by every couple of days, and though Steve held his own against the other man’s sarcasm and abrasiveness, he always went away weary.

He spent nights alone, hours at his old gym or at home flipping through television channels and shaking his head at the state of society today. But tonight, memories and ghosts chased him to the low-key bar just two blocks from his apartment.

Steve tipped his glass, letting the melting ice clink quietly as flashes of the past continued to haunt him.

“Want another one?” the bartender asked, ducking her head to catch Steve’s gaze and pulling him out of the past.

“Sure. Why not?” Steve replied absently, straightening and setting the glass in front of the woman. The woman smiled briefly before taking his empty glass and moving down the bar. He had had three drinks already. Normally, he would have been near flat on his ass having consumed that much alcohol in such a short time. Well, his old self, from before, would have been. Now, he barely felt the sting of alcohol on his tongue and the fuzziness in his brain was nonexistent. He nodded his thanks when the bartender returned with his drink.

The chatter around him lessened just as he heard the piano come to life. The melody was slow and poignant, and the voice that joined in was clear and soulful. Steve turned on his stool, his gaze immediately falling on the man sitting at the piano. The tiny spotlight above him revealed his gelled hair and glinted off the beads of sweat at his temples. A red bowtie at his neck caught Steve’s eye as the young man leaned close to the piano, his entire body moving with the notes he played and his expression matching the words coming from his lips.

Song after song, Steve stayed transfixed on the man, who hardly looked old enough to set foot in a bar. Steve recognized a few of the songs from the oldies station playing from the radio in Bruce’s lab, and thought he recalled some of the other songs though the man played and sang them differently. He was captivated by the voice, strong and steady one moment, then tremulous the next. His breath hitched every time the young man’s eyes closed, so lost in the music; breath frozen in his lungs until eyelids fluttered open again, revealing eyes that sparked green and brown in the light.

“Hey,” Blaine said softly, “you okay?" Steve blinked, his eyes focusing on the glass of water Blaine held out in front of him. He took the cup and gulped down half its contents. Blaine sat down next to him on the couch, setting his own glass on the coffee table and resting his hand on Steve’s knee. The warmth and gentle pressure quickened his pulse and he slid his hand over Blaine’s. Steve met Blaine’s concerned gaze, offering a small smile.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about the night we met.”

Blaine smirked, shifting closer.

“You mean the night you couldn’t keep your eyes off me while I played?”

Steve’s gaze faltered.

“You caught that?” he said, taking another sip of his water.

“How could I not?” Blaine teased. He leaned even closer and whispered conspiratorially, “You were so unbelievably hot.”

Steve choked on his water, sitting forward and setting his glass on the table while he continued to sputter. He was acutely aware of Blaine’s hand rubbing soothing patterns over his back. When he regained his breath, he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head.

“Sorry,” Blaine apologized quietly. Steve shook his head, sparing a glance sideways at Blaine’s earnest expression. He let out a sigh and sat back. Blaine tucked a leg under him so he was facing Steve, but had shifted back, his shoulders hunched and hands clasped. Curious eyes met his, and Steve thought he saw a flash of sadness. Steve rested his hand on the couch cushion between them, palm up. After a moment, Blaine covered Steve’s hand with his own, and Steve saw the tension leave Blaine’s body. Blaine’s hand was warm and comforting, and the thumb stroking absently along Steve’s skin sent a wave of sensation up his arm.

“I haven’t done this before,” Steve revealed.

“By this, do you mean first date sex?” Blaine asked kindly.

“I mean first date sex. And this." Steve squeezed Blaine’s hand.

"Oh.”

Steve swallowed roughly as Blaine looked at him, took a deep breath to calm his suddenly racing heart. There was still so much he had to learn, to figure out in this time. He silently cursed his body–his abilities–for they did nothing to prepare him for the future, this future.

“I’m sorry. I should go." Steve loosened his grip on Blaine’s hand and made to get up. But Blaine gripped his hand tightly, tugging him back onto the couch.

"No. Wait.”

Steve looked back at Blaine, back at those eyes that had captivated him that night at the bar, eyes that reflected every emotion Steve was feeling. He could have easily overpowered Blaine, but as much as he felt so out of his element, he very much wanted to stay.

“You don’t want me to go?” Steve asked, wincing at the vulnerability in his voice.

“No,” Blaine let out. He smiled shyly. “Didn’t I ask you to stay?”

“That was before.”

“Doesn’t change things. Unless it changes things for you?" Blaine slid his other hand up Steve’s arm, anchoring him, and Steve could not deny how the touch sparked a warmth that bloomed and spread through his entire being.

"No.”

“Good.”

Before Steve realized what was happening, Blaine straddled his lap and pushed him back with firm hands to his shoulders. Cool, soft lips found his, pressing firmly before angling and parting, tongue teasing along Steve’s lower lip. Steve made a desperate sound–a whimper cut off by Blaine’s tongue sliding against his as soon as his lips parted. His hands landed on Blaine’s waist, fingers clutching at fabric and pulling Blaine closer as he surged forward. Unbalanced, Blaine wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, fingers sliding through the hair at Steve’s nape as he leant heavily against Steve’s chest. Their kiss went on, tongues ghosting over teeth and dancing together, while hands held each other close. Hearts raced and breathing grew more and more ragged.

When Steve wrapped his arms around Blaine’s torso, pulling him infinitely closer, Blaine turned his head, resting his cheek against Steve’s. They were silent as their breathing slowed. Blaine ran his hands over strong shoulders and arms, sighing when he felt Steve’s head tilt down and warmth breath ghosted over his skin. Blaine turned his head again, kissing his way along Steve’s jaw to his chin. Blaine smiled when Steve’s breathing grew uneven and he tipped his head back. The arms around him tightened. Blaine licked and kissed down the column of Steve’s throat, then trailed more kisses across his neck. When he reached Steve’s ear, he lapped at the soft flesh before nipping at it. Steve moaned, his arms flexing around Blaine’s back.

“You’re so strong,” Blaine whispered roughly, lips brushing the skin below Steve’s ear. Steve’s arms immediately loosened and Blaine whined at the lost heat.

“Did I hurt you?” Steve asked, concern lacing his tone. His hands barely held onto Blaine’s hips now. Blaine sat back on Steve’s thighs and traced his fingers tenderly across a tense jaw.

“No,” Blaine answered hesitantly, unsure of the sudden change in the other man. He leaned in when Steve still looked worried, pressing his lips to Steve’s. He didn’t deepen it, but let his lips linger, let their breathing slow and synchronize. The tension seeped out of Steve’s frame. “I like it,” Blaine added when he pulled away again. A trace of a smile appeared on Steve’s reddened lips, eliciting a fond smile from Blaine. He traced a thumb over Steve’s lower lip, resting it at the end where it twitched upward. “I like this too.”

“I like you,” Steve let out, then ducked his head with a groan despite Blaine’s widening smile. Blaine laughed and pressed quick kisses to Steve’s forehead and temple. “Can we forget I said that?”

“Definitely not.”

Steve looked up, eyes landing on Blaine’s, dark with desire but flashing with amusement. He wrapped his arms around Blaine again, dragging him back against the hard column of his chest and kissing him hungrily. Steve’s heart quickened when Blaine whimpered, their desperation fueling each other. Tongues danced together, teeth nipped at flesh, and lips dragged across sensitive skin.

“Can we–?” Steve started breathlessly before Blaine reclaimed his lips in another kiss.

“Yes,” Blaine answered when they next parted, resting his forehead against Steve’s, their chests heaving against each other.

Blaine stood, pulling Steve up with him. He slotted their fingers together and walked backwards slowly, all the while keeping his eyes on Steve’s. He deftly maneuvered them around the small apartment, turning off the bright overhead lights and blindly leading the way to his bedside.

With a flick of his wrist, the lamp by his bedside turned on. Blaine tugged Steve down for a deep kiss, pulling moans from both of them as he pressed close, their erections hot and hard between them. Steve’s hands slid around Blaine’s waist, fingers splayed over his lower back and gripping him close. Blaine shuddered at the feel of Steve’s cock resting heavily against his abdomen, his moan stifled by their lips still pressed together. Desire shimmered through his body, and he slid his hands between them.

The barest touch of Blaine’s fingertips along his cock had Steve moaning. And when Blaine traced along its length, despite the layers of clothing between them, his hips shifted to press more firmly against nimble fingers. Blaine whimpered against Steve’s lips, their kisses sloppy and off-center now.

Blaine slid his other hand between them, finding and easily undoing the buttons of Steve’s plaid shirt. He pulled at the shirt, yanking at the undershirt until they were both untucked so Blaine could run his hands over smooth skin and defined muscle. Leaning back as far as Steve’s arms would let him, Blaine bunched the shirts up until Steve lifted his arms and flung them off. Before the clothing hit the floor, Blaine reached up and pressed his lips back to Steve’s. Mouths opened quickly, lips slotted together, and tongues surged against each other. Strong arms came back around Blaine, and he sighed into the kiss, feeling warm and protected. He gripped now bare arms, relishing the unyielding strength under his fingers.

But it wasn’t enough. Blaine raked his fingers down Steve’s chest and stroked firmly over Steve’s hard length. Steve moaned, his mouth falling open. As Blaine continued his ministrations, he trailed his lips down Steve’s neck. Steve’s head tipped back, another moan sounding in the quiet room. Steve’s hips thrust against Blaine’s hand. When Steve’s strong fingers splayed over Blaine’s ass and squeezed hard, Blaine’s hold on Steve’s cock faltered and he gasped into the base of Steve’s throat.

Blaine reached back, twining his fingers with Steve’s and stepping back. Steve stumbled after him. Blaine slid his legs under him so that he crouched on the bed, coaxing Steve’s arms to his sides. Blaine’s fingers went to Steve’s belt, plucking it undone and making quick work of the button and zipper of Steve’s khakis. Pushing pants and briefs over perfectly tapered hips, Blaine licked his lips at Steve’s now exposed cock, hard and long, and bigger than Blaine had ever seen before. He only had to spread his knees just a little more, lower himself a mere few inches, before Steve’s erection was eye-level.

“Blaine,” Steve said, voice rough and filled with want. Blaine looked up, taking in Steve’s swollen lips, his dark and lust-filled eyes, the quick uneven breaths–everything so different from the restrained man he had first met and the earnest man from their date.

Blaine’s lips lifted in a tiny smile and he slid his hands against Steve’s, clenched at his sides. He soothed his palms over sharp knuckles until they relaxed. Steve was the first to weave their fingers, thrilling in the way Blaine’s hands wrapped around his larger ones.

Steve gasped when Blaine’s tongue darted out to lick along his erection. Blaine swirled his tongue around the shaft, pulling more gasps from the man above him. And when Blaine wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking gently, Steve squeezed Blaine’s fingers hard as he wavered where he stood. Blaine hummed and sucked harder.

“Blaine,” Steve choked out, just barely keeping steady as his knees buckled. Blaine was quick to straighten, wrapping his arms around Steve to support him. Steve dropped his forehead against Blaine’s shoulder as sure hands ran over his back, soothing quivering muscles and calming his unsteady breathing.

When Steve lifted his head, Blaine asked quietly, “Okay?" Steve nodded. "Maybe the bed would be a good idea?” Blaine questioned lightly with a teasing smile.

Steve huffed a laugh before leaning in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Blaine when the smaller man sighed happily, crowding him further onto the bed and kneeling so that they were pressed together from knee to chest.

“I have the best ideas,” Blaine said against Steve’s lips, eliciting another breathless chuckle.

“Can I?” Steve asked, already pulling Blaine’s bowtie loose. Steve dropped the scrap of fabric on the bed. Blaine willingly lifted his arms when Steve tugged his polo up, skimming his hands over Blaine’s abdomen and chest. His hand returned to Blaine’s chest, spreading his fingers across the expanse and feeling Blaine’s racing heart. Blaine pressed his hand over Steve’s, their size difference so evident and yet so thrilling. They shared a look, a smile, and another kiss before they helped each other out of the rest of their clothes.

Blaine prodded Steve onto his back, stretching out alongside him and propped up on an elbow. Blaine marveled at the man before him, all lean muscle that strained with every movement. He stared at the smooth skin stretched over strong tendons, how each delineated muscle flowed into the next one. His desire to touch tempered his lust as Blaine slid a palm up Steve’s arm. He watched the muscles tense at his touch, hard yet yielding to the small pressure he exerted. When he slid his hand around a shoulder and down to Steve’s chest, he pressed the tips of his fingers into the firm muscle, eliciting a surprised gasp from Steve, which turned into a moan when Blaine rubbed his palm over a nipple. He slowly rubbed circles over the sensitive nub, feeling Steve’s chest rise and fall unevenly.

Blaine leaned over, pressing his lips to Steve’s collarbone. He kissed his way across to a shoulder, where he trailed his tongue over the barely there seam between deltoid and pec. He sunk his teeth into the muscle, not hard, but enough to elicit a gasp from the other man. He felt the muscle resist and he bit down a little further, following with slow, soothing laps of his tongue.

Blaine’s lips followed the path his hand had taken, teeth nipping and tongue laving at the resulting sting; spurred on by the way Steve’s muscles shuddered under him and the gasps that grew progressively into moans and whimpers. Blaine hovered over a tight nipple, his hand now tracing patterns over taut abdominal muscles. Finally unable to resist, he wrapped his lips around the raised flesh, swirling his tongue and sucking. Steve moaned, his back arching off the bed. Blaine’s fingers dug into Steve’s hip, grounding both of them, as he continued his ministrations, pulling gasps and moans from Steve. He moved easily over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment until Steve was panting harshly and fisting the sheets beside them.

With a final lick, Blaine shuffled further down on the bed to kiss, nip, suck, and lave his way lower, over the plateaus and valleys of Steve’s lower torso, along the indents at his hips, and over the long planes of his thighs. Blaine stroked his fingers gently over Steve’s still hard length, keeping his touch light so as not to overwhelm. Muscle quivered under his touch as he moved back up Steve’s body, ending his journey with a gentle kiss to the underside of Steve’s jaw.

Steve blinked open his eyes several moments later to find Blaine looking at him.

“I want you,” Blaine said simply, his eyes darkening at his words. Steve’s gaze flickered away, but the tender kiss Blaine pressed to his jaw soothed his doubt. Steve looked back at Blaine, his expression so open and adoring.

“I want–,” Steve trailed off, his voice cracking. Blaine shifted, his own erection pressing against Steve’s thigh. Steve swallowed roughly. “It’s–, how–. I–. Blaine,” Steve finally said, flustered and plaintive.

Blaine smiled encouragingly and, despite Steve’s lack of words, said, “It’s going to be fine.”

Steve swallowed again.

“What if I hurt you?”

“You won’t,” Blaine asserted.

“I might.”

“It’s going to be fine,” Blaine repeated. He craned his neck up and kissed Steve deeply, pressing his tongue between parted lips. Steve responded eagerly, Blaine’s lips and tongue already so familiar, his touch so inflaming. Steve’s arms once again came up to wrap around Blaine. Blaine straddled Steve’s hips, pressing down to slide their erections together.

Where Blaine had been gentle and patient moments ago, he was now rough and desperate, grinding his pelvis down until Steve was thrusting up in tandem, both moaning at the sensation. Steve’s desperation ratcheted up with Blaine’s and he surged up to press their lips closer together.

“Please,” Blaine said, begged, breathless as Steve’s lips ventured across his cheek. He gasped when Steve dragged his lips down his neck, delighting Steve, who repeated the gesture until Blaine was pulling away.

“What do I do?”

Blaine reached out, stretching his arm under the bed. Steve kissed along Blaine’s collarbone as something slid across the floor. Blaine came back up with a small tube and packet, sitting up on Steve’s thighs.

“Here,” Blaine answered, dropping the supplies next to them.

“I–,” Steve started.

“I’ll show you,” Blaine said kindly. Steve smiled gratefully.

Blaine picked up the tube, opened it, and pulled Steve’s hand between them. Blaine spread lube over two of Steve’s fingers then tipped forward, guiding Steve’s hand to his ass. Steve slid his fingers blindly along the cleft, stopping when he reached his destination.

“It’s okay,” Blaine assured quietly, sliding his hands up to Steve’s shoulders and squeezing gently. Steve pressed a finger in slowly, feeling resistance and watching Blaine’s eyes close and his mouth slacken. His finger sunk in deep, the heat and tightness surrounding it pulling an unsteady breath from him. He pulled out almost all the way, only to have Blaine whine and press himself closer to his retreating finger. Steve pushed back in, repeating twice more until Blaine gasped out, “Two, use two,” his breath coming short and hot against Steve’s neck.

Two proved more difficult, and Steve inched his fingers deeper so slowly that Blaine was tipping his hips and trying to thrust down. Steve gripped a firm ass cheek with his free hand to stop Blaine’s squirming, only to find he had pressed his fingers as far as he could go. Steve pumped his fingers in and out carefully.

Blaine already felt full with just two of Steve’s fingers, but he knew what was to come so he grabbed for the lube and reached back, haphazardly tugging on Steve’s arm until his fingers slid completely out of him. Blaine bit his lip to stifle his moan at the loss and focused on getting his shaky fingers to squeeze more lube onto Steve’s fingers.

“Try three,” Blaine instructed, letting go of Steve’s hand.

“It’s not too much?” Steve asked worriedly.

“Just go slow.”

And slow Steve went, even more than before. Blaine gripped Steve’s shoulders, resting his forehead just above Steve’s collarbone. Steve felt the muscle tense around the intrusion, but as he slid in and out, each time going in a bit further, the muscle relaxed. When he was as deep as he could go, he twisted his fingers and slid back out. Blaine’s back bowed and his pelvis thrust against Steve’s hip, his loud moan muffled against Steve’s skin. Steve repeated the in-out motion, eliciting the same result from the man atop him. Dragging his fingers out a third time had Blaine crying out, his hips jerking and thighs shaking. Steve pressed his fingers back in, leaving them there as he held onto Blaine, his own arousal near the tipping point from Blaine’s movements.

Blaine stilled under Steve’s tight hold, tense muscles loosening until his body draped over Steve’s and their breathing synchronized. But then Steve’s fingers twitched inside him, and Blaine was moaning and thrusting again.

“Want you,” Blaine murmured, his cheek pressed against Steve’s chest and his fingers clawing at his shoulder. “Please.”

“Yeah. Okay." Steve carefully slipped his fingers out of Blaine. Blaine took a deep breath, then pushed up, hands on Steve’s chest for leverage. He made quick work of opening the condom package and together, they rolled it over Steve’s cock and coated it with lube.

Blaine lifted up, lining Steve’s cock up with his hole. He pressed down, feeling the head push against his opening. The preparation had not been enough, but Blaine pulled in a deep breath in an attempt to relax. He moved again, wincing as the head slipped inside. Steve gasped, his hands landing on Blaine’s thighs. Blaine took another deep breath and Steve rubbed away the tremors he felt under his fingers.

Blaine sunk lower again, minutely, taking in the full girth of Steve’s cock. His eyes closed and he tipped his head back with a moan. Steve’s fingers tensed against Blaine, and Blaine’s hands quickly covered his.

"It’s okay,” Blaine breathed out. He forced his eyes open and tilted his head back up, catching Steve’s gaze. “I’m okay,” Blaine reiterated. Blaine slid his knees apart, taking more of Steve in. Both men moaned at the slick heat. Another drop of Blaine’s hips and Steve was fully sheathed, eliciting another moan from both men.

“Blaine,” Steve said reverently, stroking a hand up the other man’s side.

“I know.”

Blaine hunched over, sliding his hands around Steve’s neck and pulling him up to kiss him hungrily. Tilting his head to better slot their lips together, Blaine’s tongue eagerly sought out Steve’s, wanting to taste and feel the moans vibrating over flesh and skin. Steve tugged Blaine down hard against his chest, the movement shifting their hips and sparking pleasure that radiated throughout their limbs. Blaine’s cock pressed hot between them. Blaine whimpered and gasped, and Steve nipped at his shoulder as he trailed his hands over Blaine’s back.

Wanting Steve closer, Blaine tucked a shin under Steve’s thigh and, in an impressive move, he tipped them to their sides and dragged Steve atop him. Steve’s surprise was stifled by the way his cock slid partially out and back into Blaine, the heat and tightness and drag overwhelming him so much so that his breath froze in his lungs. Blaine wrapped his arms and legs around Steve, pulling him in even further.

“Oh, god,” Blaine gasped out, burying his face in the crook between Steve’s shoulder and neck. The air shuddered out of Steve and he shifted, gaining leverage to pull almost entirely out of Blaine only to rock his hips back down. His hips retreated and thrust back again, feeling Blaine’s thighs tense around his hips.

Steve got his arms under him to brace himself up, hands pressing deep into the mattress on either side of Blaine’s head, but Blaine’s fingers clawed at his back and his hips arched up hard against Steve’s.

“Blaine,” Steve panted out, trying not to put all his weight on the man under him. Blaine replied with a surge upward, lips pressing firmly against Steve’s, and teeth grazing a lower lip and nipping at the flesh. He rolled his hips up again, moaning desperately into Steve’s mouth as his cock rubbed against Steve’s abdomen. Blaine trailed his hands along Steve’s shuddering arms and coaxed his hands under Steve’s, palms pressed tightly together. Twining their fingers, Blaine slid them up, causing Steve to fall heavily onto him. Pleasure shot through them as their hips jostled.

“Jesus,” Steve choked out, feeling Blaine’s erection jutting hard into his abdomen. He slid their clasped hands over Blaine’s head, squeezing Blaine’s fingers and he thrust his hips down. The resulting friction against his cock had Blaine whining and tipping his hips up again, Steve rocked against him, pulling out as far as he could go and pushing slowly back in. Blaine’s head tipped back, his eyes shut tight, as Steve quickly withdrew only to thrust back in shallowly. Blaine’s gasps and moans spurred Steve on–he spread his legs and angled his thrusts upward to go deeper, pulling even more wanton sounds from Blaine. Blaine’s legs slipped down from Steve’s hips to his thighs and Blaine’s hips stuttered up haphazardly. Steve pressed sloppy kisses to Blaine’s shoulder as he continued to thrust deep into Blaine three, four more times before he felt Blaine go rigid underneath him. With another drag out and in, Blaine cried out, his muscles tensing around Steve and warm wetness spilling between them.

Steve rocked against Blaine, pushed in and out of his heat, the muscle clenching around him. He thrust repeatedly as Blaine whimpered under him. But it wasn’t until Blaine slid his legs back up around his hips and squeezed their still interlocked hands above his head, that Steve pressed his hips down one last time as his orgasm slammed into him.

*

Slow, soothing drags of rough skin over his calf brought Steve back to reality. Lifting his head from Blaine’s shoulder, he watched Blaine rubbing the arch of his foot up and down his leg. With a sigh, Steve let his head drop back against Blaine.

“Now you really are crushing me,” Blaine teased softly, laughter vibrating in his chest.

Steve pressed a lazy kiss to Blaine’s neck and hummed into the warm skin.

“Oh, I see how it is,” Blaine said, amusement clear in his tone.

“I just need a moment,” Steve murmured.

“Should I be flattered?”

“Very.”

Steve heaved himself up, finally letting go of Blaine’s hands. He pulled out of Blaine, both of them wincing at the loss. They cleaned up as best they could before Steve settled on his back, Blaine’s head on his shoulder with a leg wrapped around Steve’s and an arm draped over his chest.

“Did I hurt you?” Steve asked quietly.

“I might be sore in the morning,” Blaine said around a yawn. “Good sore,” he corrected when he felt Steve’s body tense. He soothed his hand across Steve’s torso.

They lapsed into silence for several long moments, Steve running his hand slowly up and down Blaine’s side and hip.

“There’s so much I have to tell you. So much I want to tell you,” Steve admitted.

Blaine tipped his head up to look at Steve.

“Tell me now.”

“It’s our first date.”

“So you’ve said already,” Blaine said with a quirk of his lips.

“It might be too much.”

Blaine shifted his elbow under him but before he could prop himself up, Steve tightened his arm around Blaine’s hip. Blaine smiled softly down at Steve before pressing a kiss to the man’s lips. He lingered there until Steve sighed and relaxed his hold.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Blaine assured gently, lips still close enough to brush against Steve’s. Blaine propped himself up and looked over at the nightstand. “It’s after midnight,” he supplied.

“Is it?” Steve asked idly, unsure as to why Blaine was telling him the time.

Blaine hummed before adding, “Another day, another date.”

“Technically, yes, it’s another day. Though can it be a second date if we’ve not ended the first?”

“Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Because I say so,” Blaine said, smirking.

“That’s full-proof logic,” Steve deadpanned, though his lips twitched.

Blaine’s expression turned tender and his tone gentle as he said, “So, tell me now. It’s our second date.”

“Maybe when the sun’s actually up,” Steve suggested.

“What should we do until then?” Blaine asked, soothing his hand down Steve’s abdomen and leaning closer. A smile ghosted across Steve’s lips.

“I can think of a few things.”

Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

“Really? I thought you didn’t know what you were doing?”

Steve slid a hand to Blaine’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. When they parted, he brushed a thumb across Blaine’s reddened lip and whispered, “I learn fast.”


End file.
